


If Mia came home later...

by reasoniwantyoutostay



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, german boys being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reasoniwantyoutostay/pseuds/reasoniwantyoutostay
Summary: 2.5 years ago I wrote a similar fic (my first fic actually) during the OG season 3 hiatus. Noora and Mia sure are buzz killers. Haha.So what if Mia did come home later? What would our boys have gotten up to?





	If Mia came home later...

“Laura is my sister.”

The words rang in Matteo’s ears as a wash of relief and then elation spread through his body. Laughing to himself softly he shook his head over all that wasted energy. The darkness he’d talked himself into for nothing. It was like a huge dark cloud had parted and the sunshine was finally peaking through.

Glancing over at David suddenly Matteo had a burst of confidence. Nervous, excited, tentative confidence but enough to make him slowly lean into his crush. He kept his eyes lowered, not sure if he could fully process the beauty of David’s eyes as they kept flitting up to look at him. He could sense the warmth of Davids’s skin before they even touched, their bodies drawn together by some invisible force.

And then it was happening, David’s lips were touching his. Instantly Matteo could feel how different kissing David was compared to kissing Sara or any girl. It felt right, down to the core of his body. He felt light and present and not like he wanted to run in the opposite direction. No, all he wanted to do was be right here in this messy kitchen with his lips pressed against the boy he’d fallen so deeply for over the last few weeks.

After their first few tentative kisses, David pulled back and Matteo couldn’t help but beam. His smile was infectious and soon the two boys were giggling as they fell into each others arms. David pressed Matteo against the counter and buried his head in Matteo’s neck. As their giggles calmed David looked up at Matteo and leaned forward once again. Just before their lips touched Matteo paused, “You look good today too.” David’s smiling lips crashed into Matteo’s, the tentativeness of before giving way to weeks of bottled up lust and desire.

After two knocked over beer bottles and a glass tumbling into the sink, Matteo grabbed David’s hand and led him down the hallway to his bedroom, not looking up until he’d closed the door behind him. Leaning against the door he took in the sight of David standing in his bedroom, something else he’d dreamed about many times, especially since David’s quick exit last week.

“So umm…” Matteo felt the need to fill the silence.

David looked around Matteo’s bedroom and then back at him. “Looks like you need some cleaning help in here too.”

Matteo rolled his eyes and let his head fall back against the door. “Ugh why does everyone have an opinion about my cleaning habits?”

David laughed and stepped towards Matteo. “I’m joking! I’m joking!”

Matteo couldn’t help but smile. Again he could feel the warmth of David’s body close to him. Their smiles and laughs calmed just before David tentatively reached a hand out and interlaced their fingers. Matteo looked down at their hands pressed together and then up at David’s hooded eyes, that look that made neon butterflies dance in his stomach.

Matteo moved without thinking and suddenly his other hand was reaching around David’s waist and pulling him forward. Their interlaced fingers squeezed together as their lips met again. Their bodies tensing at the need to feel each other, to touch each other, to confirm weeks of doubt. Matteo’s head fell back against the door as David’s lips trailed down his neck. Matteo was in heaven, he felt light and absolutely buzzing with energy.

CRASH! “BUT YOU’VE LIED!” “YES, BECAUSE YOU JUST CAN’T BE PLEASED!”

Matteo and David froze. Matteo could feel his stomach in knots, the lightness he’d felt had disappeared as reality came crashing down around him. Mia and Alex’s voices got quieter after Mia slammed her bedroom door. Still holding his breath Matteo sensed David’s hand moving towards the door handle. _Fuck he’s leaving. Fuck I never get this right._ Matteo chastised himself but then…David didn’t leave. Instead of turning the handle David turned the lock. CLICK. Matteo didn’t know one tiny sound could make his whole body relax so quickly.

“Come here.” David grabbed Matteo’s hand and led him to sit on the edge of the bed. They took each other in with the muffled sounds of Mia and Alex’s argument filling the apartment.

“Want to put on some music?” David asked.

“Sure.” Matteo responded. As he wrangled his phone out of his pocket he accidentally pressed play and the melancholy sounds of RY X filled his bedroom. “Sorry” he said as he fumbled with his phone.

David’s hand landed on Matteo’s, “No keep it on. I like it.”

Matteo shrugged an “Okay”. After placing his phone down on the bed he looked up. Just meeting David’s eyes was enough for all the neon butterflies to return. Slowly their hands creeped towards one another on top of his duvet. This time things were slower, Matteo took his time to enjoy every brief touch, the feel of their bodies connecting. Within a few minutes David was leaning back and pulling Matteo on top of him.

If Matteo thought his body was buzzing before it was nothing compared to now. He could feel David’s heart beating fast just like his own, his chest heaving with each gasp of breath in between wanton kisses, and his hands. Matteo loved the feel of David’s strong hands on his body. David’s hands played with Matteo’s tangled hair, they pulled Matteo close to him, they wandered down his back... lower and lower and… Matteo quickly pulled back.

“Everything OK?” David asked with a look of concern.

“Ya… umm” Matteo was still processing why he’d pulled back, why he’d all of a sudden had that feeling of wanting to run away.

“Hey.” David reached out his hand and pulled Matteo forward again. “I just want to be here with you. Want to watch a movie?”

“Uhh ya…” Matteo’s head was spinning. Now David was going to think he didn’t really want this. But he did. He wanted it so bad. But it was all so new and the idea of really “being” with a guy scared him. What if he didn’t know what to do? What if he made a fool of himself? As Matteo watched David grab his laptop and bring it back to the bed he felt panicked. He had to say something. He could’t ruin this.

“I… I’m... umm really happy you’re here. I just… I’ve never umm.”

David took Matteo’s hand in his own. “Me either.”

“Really?”

“Yup.” David said matter of factly. “Want to know another secret?”

“Sure.” Matteo shrugged.

“I made a wish too.”

Matteo was instantly transported back to the first time they hung out. “You told me it was just an eyelash!” He laughed out.

“Ya well I was trying to play it cool.” David laughed in return.

“So what did you wish for?” Matteo leaned back on the bed and David joined him.

“I can’t tell you. Then it won’t come true.” David teased.

“Oh whatever. I told you mine.”

“Ok fine. I guess I can tell you because it already came true. 

“You went to Detroit?” Matteo teased with a shocked face.

David laughed and playfully shoved Matteo. “No. I…I wished I’d get to see you again.”

“Well that’s convenient.” Matteo shuffled a bit closer to David.

David turned to face Matteo. “So now you have to tell me a secret.”

“Hmm…” Matteo thought for a moment. “Oh! So you know the bird drawing in your sketchbook that I liked?”

David nodded.

“I’d seen it on your instagram the day before when I was stalking you and almost wrote a comment on it but then chickened out.”

“So that amazing art review was rehearsed?”

“What?!” Matteo balked. “I told you I liked the style you used to make it. I think that’s pretty good for someone that knows nothing about art.”

David smiled. “It was perfect.” He leaned in and gave Matteo a quick kiss. “It was sweet.”

For a few minutes they just stayed there looking into each others eyes, taking each other in without the fear of anyone else’s opinion.

“You still want to watch something?” David finally broke the silence.

Matteo shook his head, as if coming out of a trance. “Umm sure.”

“Only Lovers Left Alive?” David asked.

“I umm… I watched it already.” Matteo responded sheepishly.

“You did! That’s cool. What did you think?”

“Uhh ya it was good. I liked the look of it and the acting was really good. I get your fascination with Detroit now. Want to watch another vampire movie?”

“Not fucking Twilight?”

Matteo laughed. “No. Not fucking Twilight. What We Do In The Shadows. It’s hilarious.”

“A hilarious vampire movie? Sounds good.”

Matteo smiled as he sat up to position his laptop between them and opened up Netflix. Once he had the movie started he looked back and David had reached his arm out along Matteo’s pillow. Like it was the most natural thing in the world to do Matteo leaned back and tucked himself in beside David. Over time his head ended up resting on David’s shoulder and as they laughed and bantered throughout the movie Matteo felt that calm lightness spread through his body again. He was exactly where he wanted to be. Where everything felt right and he felt more at home than he ever had before.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


End file.
